I'm With Randy
by Christy C
Summary: Mickie James is cheated on, again. She just wants to go away. And she does, with Randy Orton. RandyxMickie. Oneshot. Kind of long for a oneshot though.
1. Chapter 1

Mickie sobbed, the sad part was she knew it too. She knew John had been cheating on her, but to see it, just broke her. She ran passed the other divas and superstars who were all getting ready for the show, some calling out her name confused, others just nodding, thinking they knew what happened. She heard John calling after her and knew he would come after her, but ignored it, getting in her car and speeding away. The darkness and her tears made it hard to see though, so she went slowly. She stopped randomly at a huge bridge, using the walkways to avoid cars and get to the middle. She watched the water and saw that he tears made ripples in it. She immediately noticed a growing amount of them though, not all from her tears. She looked up and saw the rain, deciding to just ignore it. It was probably around 8:30 that she got confused, Wasn't John supposed to be here by now? Usually, John made some sort of mistake, she ran away and he followed her, always managing to make her forgive him.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

Was anyone looking for her? RAW did start in a half an hour. All those people in the lobby saw her running, was someone coming for her? Mickie just told herself that they couldn't find her. They were looking, but she was in the middle of nowhere, how were they supposed to know where. Mickie had a fleeting thought of going back, but decided against it. If she went back, John would just convince her to forgive him and she didn't want that. His cheating was unforgivable. Yet, Mickie was well aware of the fact that the moment she looked into his eyes, she would forgive him.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_(Mmm..)_

She heard it then, the slow footsteps, the unsure footsteps. She knew it was John. Everyone knew what had happened between John and Mickie, it wasn't the first time it had happened. Mickie sighed.

"You know that I'm gonna forgive you anyway John, I can't help it. I hate it, but I love you." she explained.

"Let's get out of here. Not give you a chance to forgive John again." A voice commanded, but softly. Mickie stiffened, she didn't recognize the voice. She slowly turned around, going over self defense methods in her head. Her thoughts were frozen as she realized who it was. She didn't recognize the voice because that voice wasn't usually soft and calming like it was before. It was the guy she had come to know as 'John's Enemy', Randy Orton. She bit her lip. Was it really smart to be doing this? Her eyes roamed over his face and body, finally stopping at his outstretched hand. She closed her eyes and after thinking it over, shook her head. She grabbed his hand.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right and_

_Everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

Mickie slid into the passenger seat of his black Aston Martin. He jumped in as she shut the door and gunned the engine. She expected that it would make a loud obnoxious roar, but it didn't, it purred. Mickie grinned slightly to herself, looking out the window.

"Let's get out of here." Mickie repeated Randy's earlier words. Randy grinned lightly.

"Where you want to head?" he asked. Mickie shrugged.

"Not home." Mickie answered. Randy bit his lip, suddenly u-turning into an empty lane. Mickie gasped slightly. "Where are we going?" she asked worriedly.

"Not home." Randy answered cryptically. Mickie bit her lip, part of her was ecstatic, another not so sure.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

"Was anyone looking for me?" Mickie asked after a few silent seconds. Randy glanced at her sideways.

"A lot of the divas and some of the superstars wanted to go, but Vince showed up and refused to let anyone leave." Randy explained, glancing back at her. Mickie pondered this thought for a few seconds, _Then, why are you here? _That question was on the tip of her tongue, but for once she didn't have the guts to say something. After all, this was the Legend Killer, he was unpredictable and she was walking on thin ice, one thing wrong and he could turn on her. Randy must have seen the curiosity on her face though, because he answered her unspoken question. "I ignored him and snuck out." Randy stated coolly, not taking his eyes off the road this time. That didn't stop Mickie from looking at him, her eyes lingering on his face. _But, _w_hy would you go after me? Don't you have a match? _Mickie decided against asking the first question, who knew what he would answered, but did voice the second thought.

"Do you have a match tonight?" Mickie glanced at the clock, 9:09, RAW had officially started and Randy and Mickie weren't there. Vince would kill them eventually, especially Randy for ignoring his orders.

"Yeah." Randy answered, not elaborating. Mickie pondered silently, looking out the window. How had her life come to this? She was crying over a man who could quite possibly be using her. She had ignored everything she thought she knew and got in the car with Randy Orton. Randy Orton... Why wasn't she even remotely afraid? Was she doing this to spite John? No, she knew the answer to that. A gut feeling had told her to go with Randy. Mickie glanced at the object of her thoughts. Randy parked before she could say anything. He turned to look at her. Their eyes connected, Mickie watching his bright, but ice chip looking blue eyes. He blinked, shaking his head and breaking the connection.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yeah, yeah_

Getting out of the car, Mickie looked around and immediately realized they were at a small secluded pub. She nodded, okay. Maybe she could drink her troubles away. Although, she really didn't think that was a good idea, considering she wasn't sure if Randy was automatically electing himself the driver. She figured he was, but always good to be cautious.

_Oh!_

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

Apparently, this place wasn't very popular. Randy and Mickie were there, along with maybe five or six other people and the bartender. They sat side by side at the bar. Randy raised an eyebrow at her choice of drink, a beer, but said nothing. He also had a beer. The beer was making Mickie a little bit more gutsy.

"So, why'd you go after me?" she asked, taking another sip of her beer. Randy spared her a sideways glance.

"It wasn't right what John was doing to you, thought you might finally get fed up with it." He commented. He must of sensed her disbelieving look and took it a certain way she didn't mean. "Not that I have a right to determine the difference between right and wrong." He glared into the distance. Mickie nodded slightly to herself, but shrugged.

_Yeah! _

"Well, obviously you're not as bad as everyone thinks if you're kind enough to come after me." Mickie stated. She really was surprised. She knew nothing of this man besides what he did on TV, and that really didn't mean that was him. People could be different on TV, John proved that to her.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Randy said nothing, just taking a sip of his beer. "So, how do you know this place?" Mickie asked, changing the subject. Randy glanced at her.

"This is my home town." He informed her. Mickie blinked. Of course, St. Louis, it only said that whenever he went out to the ring.

"Oh, right." Mickie agreed, and it seemed like on her own accord the question popped out, "Do you have girlfriend?" Randy glanced at her, smirking.

"I have one in mind, but she keeps going back to this guy who cheats on her. It's really annoying." He informed her. Mickie didn't know why, but this hurt.

"Oh…" she mumbled, sipping her beer again and Randy chuckled.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"You're oblivious." Randy stated and when Mickie opened her mouth to ask what he meant, he kissed her softly. She was shocked, and it only lasted a minute, because Randy pulled away with a curse.

"I swear, my intentions tonight were not to take advantage of you. I just wanted to get to know you some, so if you ever did break up with John, I might be a possible candidate for a new boyfriend. You just control me in a way I'm not used to." Randy rubbed his temples, looking away from her. "I'm sorry. I'll take you back to the hotel now." He stood, paying for both of them, all before Mickie could utter a syllable, and he was back out the door. She downed the rest of her beer and followed him.

"I need to stop somewhere first." She informed him, plopping back down in the passenger seat.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

"John, calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Vince calmed him. He was currently pacing around the giant meeting room, where most of the superstars and divas were after RAW.

"Maybe if you hadn't cheated on her _again."_ Melina snarled, and Kelly Kelly rolled her eyes, scoffing. Someone had to grab Melina before she tackled Kelly, and also slip a hand over her mouth to insure no choice words came out…or screams.

"She'll come back, and forgive you. She always does." Kelly soothed John and he nodded.

"Right. It's cool." He let out a breath and everyone's head snapped to the door, just as Mickie came in. "Mickie!" he cried, opening his arms as if to hug her as he went in her direction. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

Mickie paused to stare at him as he stood in front of her, obviously waiting for a hug. "It's okay." She nodded, and murmurs went through the locker room as Melina stopped herself from screaming. Why did her best friend always act like an idiot and forgive him?

"Good baby." John grinned, hugging her. She pat his back, and when they separated, she shrugged.

"I think we can still be friends, even after the break up." Mickie walked over to where she had earlier placed her duffel bag, but it wasn't there anymore. "Hey, does anyone know where my bag is?" she asked, turning back around to a room of shocked faces. "What?" she asked blinking. Melina snapped out of it, but kept a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, I took your bag. Go get it John." She slapped her boyfriend, John Morrison's chest, who shook his head as if to clear it and ran off in the direction of Melina's locker room. Mickie thought of something she should do, to repay Randy. She walked over to Vince.

"Don't yell at Randy for missing RAW tonight. It was my fault. I forced him to come with me for a ride." Mickie whispered to him. Vince looked at her dubiously.

"I didn't know you two were friends." He put a voice on his look. Mickie smiled lightly.

"We are." She informed him, and Vince let it go, shrugging.

"Okay." He offered. John Morrison came back into the room, Mickie's duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Melina was still nearly hopping in place.

"Here, Mickie." He offered her and she nodded.

"Thanks." She slung the bag over her shoulder and started to walk away, but stopped in the doorway, when John wanted to talk.

"Baby, okay. I know you're mad at me. But, what makes this time any different? Why won't you forgive me? You know I can't help what I do." John begged. Mickie smiled thoughtfully.

"It's different this time, because someone helped me. My friends always tried to convince me to dump you, but I think I just needed someone else's point of view." She offered. John got mad.

"So, basically you're saying you cheated on me, you whore?" John snarled, not taking to being dumped very well. Gasps ran through the room, and no one could stop Melina this time.

"Cheating whore? Are you stupid? You're the cheater you asshole!" she defended Mickie immediately chuckled and shook her head.

"It's okay Melina." She attempted to calm her best friend.

"No, it's not Mickie!" Melina didn't even spare her a glance as she just continued.

"He's right. I cheated on him." Mickie informed them. Melina gasped and turned to stare at her. "Just earlier tonight too." Mickie wasn't going to inform them that it was only one little kiss, this was much too fun. John stared at her in shock. He hadn't actually meant it. "And, even in just one night, I realized that even a complete stranger treats me better than you John." Mickie laughed, turning around and starting to go again.

"I was your ride, where you going?" John asked smugly.

"I'll drive her." Melina stepped in, glaring at him.

"No thanks, I have a ride." Mickie called over her shoulder.

"With who? You're new boyfriend?" John snarled, grabbing her arm before she got too far away. She turned around with a smirk that she had picked up from said 'new boyfriend'.

"Maybe my new boyfriend, sometime in the near future." She answered the new boyfriend questioned. John gaped after her in surprise and this time nearly the whole locker room followed her as she left. They were all much too nosy for their own good.

Mickie was aware of this, and smirked to herself, knowing Randy's windows were tinted and they wouldn't be able to see him anyway. She plopped in the seat and her smirk widened when Randy looked between her and the crowd that followed her in confusion.

"Do I even want to know?" Randy asked her, pulling away from the crowd before one of them put their hands on his car to try and get a better look inside.

"Maybe, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow at dinner." She ignored his incredulous glances her way.

"Like a date?" he finally questioned.

"Yeah, just like a date." She agreed, glad she had went with Randy earlier in the night.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Two things, one, I should stop the oneshot right there, but I have an urge to add this part. Anyone who knows me, knows I love secret revealing. Two, I am not meaning to bash John Cena or Kelly Kelly with this, it's just that those two are the first two that come to my mind, now to continue with the oneshot:**_

Next Monday Night~~~~ 8:15 PM

The entire locker room was still abuzz since no one yet new who Mickie's 'Mystery Man' was. Melina was pacing back and forth, John Morrison watching her. John Cena looked like he also wanted to pace, but Kelly was sitting on his lap, so he restrained himself.

"I haven't seen her all week. She's been spending the entire week with this new guy. I mean, yeah, she called me, so I know she isn't dead or anything, but only for a few minutes at a time." Melina ranted to John Morrison, and the entire locker room, who was shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Well, how's she getting to the arena?" JoMo asked timidly, afraid if he said one thing wrong she would explode on him. Melina gasped.

"Of course! He must be driving her!" Melina realized.

"Yeah, well apparently this guy is a wrestler, so Vince made a match. Me and Kelly vs. Mickie and lover boy." John commented, rolling his eyes from across the room.

"Shut it Cena!" Melina snapped at him, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. John Morrison followed close behind her, but nearly ran into her when she froze.

"Mel!" he objected.

"Look." She pointed to the black car pulling into the parking lot. John glanced at her for her reaction as Mickie came out of the passenger seat, still talking animatedly to the person in the car.

"Mickie!" Melina called, and Mickie's head snapped to her, "I hope you're aware Vince made a match, Kelly and John vs. You and Whoever is in the Car." Melina informed her. Mickie's eyes widened in response.

"No way…" she gasped.

"It can be handled." A cool voice from the car soothed, moments before the driver of the car came out to show…Cody Rhodes. Melina stared at him in surprise. John doing the same.

"Hello Cody." Melina greeted, and Cody nodded, leading Mickie passed Melina.

"See ya later Mel!" Mickie called, skipping after Cody.

"Bye…" Melina shook her head.

"Randy!" Mickie cried as soon as she saw him, throwing herself into his open arms.

"Hello." Was all Randy could get out before Mickie kissed him.

"I missed you!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Same babe." Randy replied. Ted and Cody grinned and he rolled his eyes at them.

"I think Melina thinks I'm the one that swept you off your feet." Cody snickered, "So, it'll be entertaining when all of the sudden Randy is there."

"Yeah, keys, now." Randy growled possessively and Cody rolled his eyes, tossing the keys to him.

"I can not believe it." Melina again paced in front of JoMo, more slowly now though.

"I know, who would have guessed." He whistled. The whole locker room was again eavesdropping.

"Who am I facing tonight?" Cena finally got fed up.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mickie commented coolly as she walked into the room, smirking.

"Come on Mickie! That isn't fair!" John growled. Mickie chuckled.

"Life isn't fair darling." Mickie winked at him, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when two arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Randy wanted me to mess with Cena's mind a bit, shock him more than usual. And I just couldn't resist helping." The voice muttered in her ear, and glancing backwards, Mickie was surprised to see Randy's ex tag team partner, Edge.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. She felt Melina's shocked gaze on her along with most of the locker room's, and John's furious gaze on the both of them.

"How you doin'?" Edge purred and Mickie couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, thanks." She finally answered.

"Are you kidding me?" John snapped, nearly throwing Kelly off his lap to stand. Edge released Mickie, looking at him in confusion.

"Did I make a joke?" he asked Mickie, who shrugged, refraining from smiling.

"You're the one who convinced Mickie to break up with me!" John exclaimed, growling and glaring at him. Edge tilted his head in confusion, glancing back at Mickie.

"Did I ever say that?" he asked her. Mickie shook her head.

"No, no, I don't think you did." She shrugged. John tilted his head.

"So…you're not-"

"Come on Micks!" Edge immediately exclaimed, pulling her from the room to confuse John more. They both burst into laughter when they reached the Legacy locker room.

"That was great!" Mickie giggled. A hand slid around her waist and started pulling her forward and she looked back in confusion, to see Kofi. He smiled at her.

"I don't like Randy, and I definitely don't know what you see in him, but you're my friend, and I'll help you get back at John," Kofi informed her, "My turn!" he exclaimed happily, and Mickie giggled again. They walked through the main room, and all conversation stopped.

"This is interesting." Mickie giggled to him, and he nodded.

"I should tell you, that you do mean a lot to Randy. It's obvious." Kofi whispered back. They both paused as John stood in front of them, glaring at Kofi.

"So, it's him, not Edge? Eh? He always seemed like more than a friend when we were dating." John hissed. Kofi rolled his eyes. Melina listened intently, attempting to talk to Mickie with her eyes, nearly begging her to answer who she was dating.

"Hey man, you really need to not jump to conclusions!" Kofi exclaimed, pulling Mickie passed, and Mickie threw a grin to Melina, who stomped her foot.

"Hey! Wait! So, you're not-" they were out of the room.

"Perfect!" Mickie laughed, and squeaked in surprise when she was lifted up and placed on someone's shoulders. She looked down to see the Big Show.

"Yay, I get to date a Mickie James for a minute and a half." He chuckled dryly. Mickie blinked.

"How many times is this going to happen?" Mickie asked. Big Show shrugged, jostling her, and Kofi laughed.

"Have fun." Kofi commented, walking back into the room, and ignoring John.

Big Show, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, Ted Dibiase, Dolph Ziggler, the Miz, Christian, Mark Henry, CM Punk, Batista, Evan Bourne, and Chavo Guerrero later…..

Main Event time, John paced the guerilla, Kelly not far behind. "What if it's Big Show? Or Mark Henry?" she fret, and John nodded in agreement. The buzz of Mickie's Mystery Man had grown after the mind games had been played all night.

"I wish she would have told me who…" Melina mumbled, biting her thumb nail, ignoring the many people asking who it is. Apparently, they thought she would know.

John and Kelly reluctantly made their entrance, pumping up the crowd, and Mickie arrived in the guerrilla, without a guy.

"Mickie!" Melina exclaimed, nearly tackling her best friend. "WHO IS IT!" she screamed, finally able to ask. Mickie smiled.

"Wait, his theme will play…"

_I hear voices in my head, they council me,_

_They understand, they talk to me…._

"Now."


	2. UPDATE

**Hey! So, I just got to tell you guys, someone wrote a sequel to this, which is completely freaking epic! Her pen name is Brittany di Angelo. It's called 'I'm Moving On With Randy'. You should check it out. It's basically everyone's reactions to Mickie dating Randy. **


End file.
